


I Must Have You Everyday

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 40 year old Liam, 43 year old louis, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Car Sex, Gang AU, M/M, Older Liam, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Liam, Trans Zayn, Transgender, Weapons, blowjob, ish, trans!Zayn, young zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is the childhood friend and partner of Louis Tomlinson A gang leader but he chose to leave the business early and live his life in peace he went to Hawaii surfing everyday living his life to the fullest.</p><p>Louis knew where he was, he understood his friends wish to not waste his life and put it in danger . <br/>He kept an eye on his best friend but he let him be.<br/>Till came a day where he needed him. He gave him a time and a date to meet him.  <br/>So yeah Liam went back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Must Have You Everyday

Veronica is a seventeen year old girl

 Her father is Louis Tomlinson who is a Gang leader in addition to the business he runs. 

Liam is his childhood friend and his partner too but he chose to leave the business early and live his life in peace he went to Hawaii surfing everyday living his life to the fullest.

Louis knew where he was, he understood his friends wish to not waste his life and put it in danger  
He kept an eye on his best friend but he let him be.  
Till came a day where he needed him. He gave him a time and a date to meet him.    
So yeah Liam went back, his highschool friends Andy & Josh were waiting for him and they were planning to party hard now that their friend finally came back. They took him to the nearest club that night.  
And that’s where he saw her, laughing her heart out nose scrunching up a little eyes crinkling . She looked cute in those glasses a little bit nerdy too.. But sexy with this black skinny jeans she’s wearing which didn’t leave anything for the imagination.  She was dancing with her friends and there was a guy trying to dance with her but she brushed him off, he took it as a chance to approach her. He came behind her holding her hips bringing her back to his chest he always had his ways, she looked back at him smirking “and you are?”   
"Liam”.  “Hmm..Vivi” she turned around as she said “and honey I don’t think I’m your type"  
 Liam held her hips “and why is that” she placed her arms around his neck  “I am a trans, and you’re as straight as a pole, do the math” she grinned at him . She was always honest about her state though her father and her friends told her many times to not tell straight away it could be dangerous to her.   
He laughed “straight as a pole?” . He brought his lips to her ear “straight as a pole, are you sure?”  Veronica shivered. “you were flirting with women all night, I-I assumed..”  He cut her off “So were you watching me all night?” Liam asked smirking.   
Veronica smiled with a blush tenting her cheeks.  “I’m Bi babe, and I want you” he brought her flush to his body to let her feel how hard he is “I want you so bad”.  Veronica bit her lips and that was it, he grabbed her by the neck and kissed her hard and deep, sucking on her tongue. She pulled away gasping, and took his hand as she headed to the door.  
  She opened the door of the back seat of her car and pushed him in locking the door she straddled him as he started to kiss her, God he didn’t have car sex since he was a teenager.  “Mmm..clothes off Liam, come on”  their shirts went off and soon their pants too. He was going commando! And she groand at that pushing him on his back smirking she started grinding on him while he sucked her nipple. “G-got a condom?” She asked.  “Yeah in the back pocket” she took her panties off.  She was quick in putting it on him already hovering over his cock but he held her hips so she couldn’t move “Hey, hey I don’t want to hurt you, at least let me finger you first”  She huffed “Shut up Leeyum, don’t go soft on me now” teasing him. “plus I already fingered myself as soon as I arrived to the club it makes it easier to get to the fucking” she grinned at him “now would you please let my hips go, I want to fuck myself hard on you” and that he did.   He was in a total bliss she was “God! Fuck you’re tight” she breathed a laugh clenching on him torturing him “oh fuck! Do that again and this will be over soon” she grabbed his neck with one hand steadying her self with the other and kissed him to shut him up riding him slow to feel every inch of him.  She was teasing him and he enjoyed that but he wants to get her back on that so he held her flush to him she fell on him, chest to chest holding her by the waste, she was surprised looking at him. “what are y…” He started with one hard thrust she screamed his name “Liam!” . Then he started thrusting hard and fast and she was a mess a litany of ah’s, moaning and the slapping of their skin was the only thing heared. “Oh fuck!..right there..don’t stop” and she went still clenching hard on him as she climaxed he came right after her thrusted in her once, twice and went still in her. She can feel his release biting his collarbone from sensitivity. They stayed in the same position for 5 minutes till she sat up right. Wincing as she got off him.  She started to wear her clothes and he did too. When they were out of the car he was about to ask her for her Number. Maybe get together again but she startled him as she held his face with both hands “You. were. an. amazing. fuck” getting closer to his lips with each word she gave him a peck and got back in the car smirking as she did. Then drove away.   He was dazed by her she is bold and cute and fun! And god did she ride him like no one ever did. He liked that. He liked her.  

 

**   

He woke up the day after smiling. He had a great night, and he was going to see his friend today. No! His brother! Louis sent him the location. It was some fancy restaurant to meet for lunch.   He entered the restaurant gave his name and was led to the table his face lightened up seeing his best mate after all these years. “Louis” he pulled him in a tight hug. “God Liam.. 15 years you arsehole" They sat “15 fucking years and you didn’t think once of visiting”  
 “I told you Louis I’ll be going for good unless there comes a day and you needed me, and here I am”  Louis smiled at him. “How come you didn’t age like me, this is unfair” Louis said to him.  Liam laughed “I was living a really relaxing life, away from the action I know you got going on in yours”  
  “Hey! The action is actually what’s keeping me young..but having a daughter is what’s aging me 1 year a month” Louis smiled “Wow a daughter too!” Liam said  with a huge smile. “No! Not too.. Oh! There she is” Looking at Liam’s left . He felt someone stumble by his side apparntly her purse fell from her. He turned to look at her. . Her hair covered her face.  As she stood up Liam’s eyes popped from his head.  Veronica didn’t even look at him yet speaking to her father. FATHER!!!   
“Sorry dad, I lost myself in the library” as she kissed his cheek.  “It’s ok sweetheart” She finally looked at Liam’s side as he stood up she took a sharp intake of breath.  “V this is Liam Payne my best mate he just got back to the country..Liam this is my daughter Veronica”   “Hello Miss.Tomlinson” he said as he took her hand and planted a gentle kiss that made her shiver. Her dad is going to kill both of them if he knew about what happened yesterday.   Even though Liam was enjoying the shock on her face. He can’t believe that this was Zayn! Baby Zayn who he only saw him when he was 1 to 2 y/o ! Oh God! If Louis knew he is going to KILL HIM!

 

**

 

They had their dinner catching up with each other, Louis even told him about Veronica and all through dinner Veronica and Liam kept stealing glances of one another.  
Though Veronica was all angelic and innocent eyes in front if her father, she kept teasing Liam under the table. Louis didn’t notice anything, he even helped Veronica with a “Liam is like a father to you, if you needed anything you can go to him as you’ll do with me! ok?” Liam chocked on his wine  
Veronica nodded smiling with a hint of a smirk.  
Louis was talking to the waiter when she leaned to Liam hand on his thigh so close to his crotch and whispered “going to take care of me daddy?”  
Liam was definitely hard now.  
“So Liam where are you staying recently?” Louis asked when he was done with the waiter  
“Uh, at a hotel i’ll be looking for a place to re..”  
” bullshit” Louis cut him off. “you’re going to stay with us”  
“No, I can’t both….” Liam sad before Louis cut him off again  
“Liam? Shut up. You wont bother us as you think not with 22 rooms” Louis grinned  
“I-..” Liam was about to talk but Louis raised an eyebrow  
“Oh fine” Liam sighed, Veronica laughing at him.  
and Liam loves her laugh.  
“You’re as bossy as you are that did not change Louis” Liam teased him.  
“Yeah, yeah. Now Let’s go take your stuff from the hotel and go home, I am not that young anymore i can’t handle staying up late as I used to” Louis said, Liam laughed at his friend who really looks tired a bit and needs to sleep.  
“Oh Papa you’re not that old” Veronica said holding his hand, Louis smiled at her and kissed her hand.

***

Liam dropped himself on the bed fully clothed covering his eyes with his arm, Louis was right this place is huge and so empty. 

He heard a click sound and he stood fast. It was Veronica.  
“What are you doing here V?” He said in a sigh, what happened between them should be forgotten but veronica seemed to have something else in mind.  
He walked to her. She was standing hands behind her back leaning on the door.  
“I just wanted some playtime with daddy” looking up at him through her lashes.  
Liam surged forward and took her by her waist with one hand the other pulling her hair to make her look at him “you’ve been a tease this whole night, I think I should teach you a lesson” he kissed her harshly, she whimpered, he walked them back to the bed as he felt the bed behind his knees he turned them pushing her on her back.  
Getting himself naked as quick as possible not losing eye contact with Veronica who is panting eyes blown wide. He pulled her skirt and panties and dropped them to the floor then crawled between her legs spreading them.  
“I want to fuck you. fuck you hard” he ripped her blouse  
She gasped “oh yes please, Liam” as he sucked her neck biting and licking.  
“I bet you are loose from last night, I bet you can still feel me,..”  
Teasing her nipple with kitten licks.  
“Right babe?” And he wasn’t waiting for an answer he wrapped his lips over her nipple sucking then biting. He tapped her hip once “turn”  
And she did. He slipped the blouse from her shoulders.  
Then bended one of her legs a little bit and nudged her entrance with the head of his cock as he covered her with his body, lips close to her ear.  
“You think you can take me?, I have no lube”  
“Please Leeyum just fuck me” she whimpered  
He used his spit to slick himself and he was right.. She was a little bit loose from yesterday. He started with slow thrusts, and she was muffling her moans with the pillow, and when she started to meet him he rolled them so he was on his back and she was on him back to chest, he started fucking her with hard quick thrusts “Come on Vi I want to hear you.. No one can hear us.. Come on babe”  
He held both her breasts and she cried out in pleasure.  
She was close and he was too he slipped his hand and wrapped it around her cock. She gasped and spurted all over her stomach and his hand. Clenching on him he came inside her and it felt different than the night before, it felt better.  
He held her close the same position still filling her for couple of minutes.  
He rolled them to the side then slipped out of her and she winced.  
He whispered an “I’m sorry”  
“Did I hurt you?” he asked  
“Shhh.. You worry too much” as she gripped his hand that was on her stomach getting him closer, and laced it with hers.  
Soon their breathing slowed and Liam thought i will close my eyes for a couple of minutes too then I’ll clean us up and send her to her room cause she can’t spend the night with him! Anyone can walk in on them right!

 

 

**

 

 

Veronica had been awake for almost half an hour now, and she was really sore!  
She turned to be faced with a sleeping Liam, she smiled as Flashes of last night was on her mind.  
Now she had a lot of sex before but nothing like this, so.. So intense? And she usually takes care of herself, and don’t let them touch her cock, but Liam did.. And it felt so good!  
She traced her fingers on his shoulder lost in her thoughts, till she felt him stir under her hand eyes fluttering open..  
“Hey” said Liam with a smile eyes still fighting to stay wide..  
“Hey”  
He panicked for a bit “what time is it?”  
“It’s still early don’t worry, my dad doesn’t wake up till 2 hours” V smiled at him.  
Liam slumped on his back huffing a breath “good”.  
Veronica turned to hover over him and settled herself between his legs  
She kissed him, differently.. It wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t lust, she just felt like it.. Liam looked so sinful in the morning and cute? He looked younger? Maybe relaxed? She smiled at him and kissed him again  
Really slow.. She felt him go hard against her, he already was sporting a semi when he woke up. She giggled against his mouth.. When he felt her trace her hand down he knew what she was about to do, and although he really wants it, he catches her hand and she meets his eyes.   
“V,” he says in a sigh.  
“What Leeyum” she answers looking at him with her big beautiful eyes and he is barely keeping himself together.  
“this thing we’re doing, it needs to..”  
He took a deep breath “It needs to stop”  
She lifts herself and now she is on her knees between his legs  
“Why Li?” she says with disappointment  
” if it’s because of my father he’ll never know”  
Touching his knees.. “Now let me take care of you” she says and goes to touch him but he holds her hand.  
“No.” He says trying to stand his ground as hard as he can.  
“It never happened and will never happen again! Ok V?… If I knew you were his daughter I wouldn’t have…”  
She snaps at him “but you did.. Last night” looking at him in the eye  
“And you fucked me raw and hard”  
“and you’re hard now.. You want me Leeyum and I want you!” she never took her eyes off of his.  
“That was., that was a mistake.. I shouldn’t have, and it’s not going to happen again”  
She tried to go in and kiss him but he pushed her gently.  
And that was it!  
She went to grab her clothes putting them on as quickly as possible  
And she tried so hard not to look at him, she had a lump in her throat she didn’t know why!  
Is it because she had never been rejected before or because she was started to have a thing for her fathers ol’ friend?  
she wore the last piece.. Her blouse that he teared last night.  
He was watching her still in bed but sitting now he wrapped the sheets around his waist and walked towards her holding her arm spinning her around as gently as he can “I’m really sorry V, maybe we..”  
“FUCK YOU!” She hissed at him and removed his hand like he burned her.  
She opened the door and left it open wide, and Liam was rubbing at his face thinking that he really fucked up.

 

**

 

After Liam took a shower brushing the remnants of last night, he dressed his jeans and shirt heading downstairs for breakfast.  
He was met by one of the maids.  
“Good morning Sir” said the old maid  
He smiled at her.  
“Master Louis told me to inform you that they’ve decided to have breakfast out in the the garden today now that the weather is lovely”  
“Thank you um..”  
“Elli,M’name is Ellie” she told him  
“Thanks Ellie”

**

“Good morning Liam, had a goodnight sleep?” Louis greeted him  
Liam coughed “um yeah” hand around his neck. A nervous gesture he didn’t lose since he was young “I did”.  
Veronica was no where to be seen.  
“Now that we are alone for the time being, I want to give you some info’s about what I need from you” Louis said with furrowed eyebrows.  
“Ok, go ahead, M’listening” Liam said having a bite from a piece of toast.  
“There’s this deal which is one of the biggest I’ve had, but before I tell you about it, let me tell you something.” Louis stopped as he closed his eyes taking a deep breath.  
“When me and Eleanor had Za..” He smiled “Veronica when we had Veronica, we’ve decided not to tell her about the business we’re doing, she just knows that I own a lot of stores in town nothing more”  
“Keep going” Liam said.  
“Back to the deal, well.. it is huge! The amount of money I’ll get from it is..” Louis puffed a breath  
“After I said yes to this deal, I knew who it was with.. The mediator didn’t give up on who it was for till a long time after we’ve started working on it” Louis had his eyes on the table.  
“It’s for the, the Horan’s” Louis said finally.  
Liam’s eyes widened a bit. “The Horan’s?”  
“Yeah” Louis said with slumped shoulders.  
“They’re a whole other level of criminal’s Louis!!!” Liam hissed  
“You know better not to get into anything with them!!” He continued.  
“Fuck Liam! Don’t you think I already know?!! They’re known of lots of things and KILLERS! Is the first of them” Louis said back to him.  
“I’m going with this deal there’s no going back not with them Liam! And you know that, so just help me with this? You’re the only one I trust” Louis said looking at Liam earnestly.  
“Sure, fuck man, sure I will, anything. Just tell me what you need” Liam said.  
“You know I’m not afraid neither are my men? We’ve delt with similar situations back in the days, you know?.. The thing that changed is, now I have someone to be scared for” Louis lifted his eyes to the house.  
“Veronica” Liam said  
“Yeah” Louis’ response was barely heard.  
“I need you to keep an eye on her for the time being I know you can.. And when the time comes to seal the deal I’ll tell you what to do, alright? Cause if anything went wrong the Horan’s will show how upset they are and I don’t want them to take it on people I care about”  
Liam nodded.  
“I’ve lost her mother Liam, I don’t wanna lose her too” Louis sniffed.  
Liam put his hand on his shoulder comforting him.  
“Eleanor will kick my ass when I’m with her up there” he pointed to the sky ” you know” Louis breathed a laugh sniffing again.  
Liam laughed “I know she’s capable of that”  
They finished their breakfast.  
On their way back inside they’re met with Veronica all dressed up and ready to go.  
“Morning papa” Veronica kissed her father’s cheek.  
“Morning hun”.  
Then awkwardly she nodded at Liam “Good morning Mr.Payne” with a put on smile.  
“Good morning Ms.Tomlinson” He replied raising an eyebrow amused with her seriousness.  
She rolled her eyes, and Louis the poor thing not noticing anything.  
“Papa I’ll be going to Perrie’s today ok?”  
“Ok sweety, but you know the rule! 10 sharp you’re home! No staying up late” Louis told her.  
“Papa, It’s vacation for god sake!” Veronica whined.  
“I’ll be back before 12” she said  
“11” he answered back  
“12” Veronica stood her ground.  
“11,30”  
“12 Papa” she stood hand on her hip smirking at him.  
Did he actually tried to negotiate with her?  
“I don’t know why I even bother sometimes, just be safe, Ok!”  
All this while Liam on the couch was watching them a smile on his face.  
“Thanks Papa” she hugged him.  
“Bye” She shouted walking to the door not looking back.  
“Well the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree” Liam teased him.  
Louis chuckled.  
“Who is she going to?” Liam asked  
“Perrie, she lives two houses down from us, the Edwards’ve been our neighbors since forever no need for you to start hunting my child from tonight Liam” Louis chuckled.  
Liam laughed  
“you arse I just need to know about her friends, the places she usually goes to, so I can do the job right” raising an eyebrow at Louis.  
“Right” Louis said grinning. He told him about what he knows and that he can know the places she usually goes from her driver.

**

A whole week of this :  
-Awkward greetings at breakfast.  
-Veronica goes to Perrie’s.  
-Liam working on keeping tracks on her, so he knows where she is at all times.

They haven’t met eyes since that morning. He can see that she’s trying to act strong and nonchalant.

Louis informed them that on friday they’re attending a charity event and told veronica to be ready for it.

**

Louis and Liam are waiting downstairs for Veronica who’s taking forever.  
“For god sake” Louis muttered  
“Ellie! Go and tell her to hurry up” he shouted.  
“God, Dad no need to shout.. I’m done”  
Veronica said as she was going down the stairs.  
And Liam needs to remember how to breathe.  
“You look lovely hun” Louis said beaming at her.  
“Thank you” she said nodding at him  
“And that takes time papa, so don’t try and hurry a women” she winked at him  
“Yeah yeah, let’s go we’re late”  
And Veronica met Liam’s eyes for the first time. And she blushed.  
He smiled at her with a bit of a smirk?  
“You look amazing babe” He said  
And Veronica’s breath hitched at the endearment.  
“Thank you” she said in a whisper looking at her heals. He made her hot and bothered with only a look!  
She walked to her father who was waiting for her by the door.  
And Liam was still taking her in.  
Her black dress hugged her body in all the right places.  
and he keeps remindning himself to breathe.

**

They arrived and Veronica joined two of her friends one Liam knew was Perrie as Louis told him. And a boy named Harry.

He was being introduced to people by Louis.  
And then he excused himself to go to the bar to have a drink. He looked at the crowd trying to find Veronica.  
And there she is. Just like the first time he saw her she was laughing. And then she caught his eyes. He hid his smile behind his glass.  
And she just completed her conversation glancing at him from time to time.

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to be met by..  
Sophia, Louis introduced them previously this night and she was eating him with her eyes.  
“Dance with me.” She said fluttering her eye lashes in what should be a seductive way!  
He smiled at her, she took his hand and walked to the dance floor.  
He saw Veronica looking at them as he was placing his hand on Sophia’s waist, and he didn’t know why but he brought her closer to him lacing their fingers and his lips were near her temple. He lowered them so he can whisper in her ears and he was actually having a normal conversation, but he just wanted to give Veronica the impression of something else. He doesn’t know why he’s doing this.  
He wanted to get on her nerves maybe?  
He wanted her attention?  
Wasn’t he the one who wanted them to stop what they were doing?  
Or is it because this Harry boy have been touchy with her all night that he wanted to kill him!

When the music stopped he pulled a bit back so he was looking at sophia and he didn’t think about the consequences of the way he was treating her in this dance that she actually can understand his actions as something else, he was lost on making Veronica jealous that he didn’t see it coming.  
Sophia held his face with both hands and kissed him pushing her tongue. Liam’s eyes popped out of their place, he tried to push her away as gentle as possible and she had a confused look on her face.  
“I’m Sorry, I need to go” He told her smiling apoligectly .

**

As soon as he turned away from Sophia he was looking for Veronica.  
Then he saw her hand in hand with fucking Harry heading to the door.

He went after them, and they were waiting for Harry’s car apparently.  
Veronica just noticed that he has followed them.

And she just took Harry by the neck and kissed him moaning. Harry was surprised, it’s not that they haven’t kissed before but they were drunk or high.  
Then she pulled away looking at Liam licking her lips.  
Liam was fuming. He wanted to tear this Harry.  
He took out a cigarette.  
“Aha! Now I know why you kissed me” Harry whispered as he glanced back at Liam after he heard him lighting up his cigarette  
“Shut up and act coupley” Veronica said in a low voice .  
Harry chuckled.

Harry’s driver arrived, and they were gone.  
And Liam is burning with jealousy.

 

**

 

“So where are we going?” Harry asked  “My house” Veronica answered  
 “Oookay, Nick you heard the lady” said to his driver smirking at Veronica. Veronica slapped his arm smiling.  
**  
"Hey man" Louis went out to smoke and was met by Liam who was lost in his thoughts.  “Hey Louis”  “Bored?” Louis asked.  "Yeah man it’s been a long time since I made myself attend such a formal event” Liam ended with a breathy laugh.  Louis laughed at his friend “well, I need to meet some people maybe we meet here in an hour, I’m not used to staying late”  
 “Ok, grandpa” Liam teased him “Heeeeey, that’s a sensitive subject for me” Louis said back  “In an hour Liam” he shouted walking back inside.

**

"So.. Why am I here?" Harry asked.  "I want him to think you’ve spent the night with me, I want him to think we’ve slept together” Veronica answered him.  Harry took off his belt, jacket and tie and unbuttoned his shirt.  "What are you doing?” Veronica said eyeing him . Harry laughed at her expression “Making myself comfortable, it’s a long time I’ll spend here and you don’t have anything I can wear”  “Yeah, right” Veronica laughed at herself.  “So how is he going to know I’m here and your dad wont?” Harry asked her.  "He always have his morning run before the sun comes up.. The bastard I knew that sexy body didn’t come from nowhere.” She mumbled the last bit.  Harry snapped his finger in front of her face. “Sorry” she said blushing  “so.. Yeah I’ll sneak you out by the time he’s back, he always eats an apple when he get back, so he’ll you know, see us and that’s it” she said grinning at Harry.  Harry clapped his hands “Wow”.  “Shut up” she blushed hard.  “Give me some hickeys” she told him  “What!” He breathed a laugh.  “I need to make it more believable” she said in a low voice looking at the ground  “Yeah, right. You want to crush him don’t you?” He said smirking.  “He started it“ Veronica said defending herself.  Harry laughed “Well, lets not waste anytime” He turned them and pushed her to the bed. Veronica shrieked a laugh “Harryyyyy”  He started tickling her “please, stop”  He started kissing her neck, licking, sucking, biting then soothing it again. After couple of minutes, “4 hickeys all in strategic places, he’ll definitely notice them” Harry said smirking at Veronica. “I’m sorry you know, you could be spending the night with another gal or a boy and really fucking them not here with me in this stupid game I’m doing”  
 “Don’t be stupid Vee, anything for you hun” Harry said to her.  “Thank you Harry” she smiled at him.  “Stop it, now lets watch a movie or something we need to waste sometime” Harry grinned at her.

**

Liam and Louis was back home  “Good night Liam” Louis said heading to his room  “You too” Liam answered him then he went back to his thoughts.  He went to bed thinking about Veronica  is she with that Harry? Did she come back?  Louis didn’t mention her, maybe she’s back?  He was like that till his eyes started drooping and he fell in deep sleep.  
He opened his eyes the same time he does everyday to wake up for his morning run, he wore his sweat pants and long sleeved shirt it was chilly outside today.   Veronica and Harry were laying on the bed they woke an hour ago from a little kip. “I think we should get ready, he’ll be back in like 30 minutes” Veronica said. “‘K” Harry yawned as he sat then dropped his head again . Veronica laughed at him. He stood up taking his pants and shirt to go to the bathroom but Veronica stopped him “No.” And she took the blouse from him “What now?” He breathed a laugh.  "I’m wearing this” Veronica said smugly  “And I’m supposed to go out side shirtless with only my jacket on? It’s freezing Vee” Harry whined.  "Come on the car will be right by the door” Veronica told him.  “God I don’t know how I’m putting up with you” he faked frowning at her. “Because you love me” she smirked at him . "Smug little shit” Harry said heading to the bathroom. Veronica wore the blouse letting 3 of the buttons open to show her hickeys all over her neck and collarbone.  
She heard a whistle and glanced back, Blushing she said “Shut up” . Harry grinned at her “He’ll definitely going to be jealous, look at you you evil angel he’s totally gonna buy it” . "Yeah let’s hope” Veronica crossed her fingers.  "Come on he’ll be here in no time” she said to Harry taking him by hand to go downstairs. Waiting for 10 minutes behind the wall that separate the kitchen from the stairs. They heard the door open, the sound of his footsteps were clear in the house. “Kiss me” she whispered to Harry.  He kissed her she started to giggle, moaning and acting like they are those gross couples that are too coupley you want to strangle. They hear him enter the kitchen walking then the footsteps sound stops. He must’ve heard them.  "I gotta go babe” Harry said in a low voice but they knew it was clear enough for Liam to hear  “Call me when you get home” she said then she gave him a loud kiss Liam surely heard that.  She walked him to the door. Then walked to the kitchen.. What? Can’t a girl drink some water maybe eat a snack after the hot steamy sex she had?  
“Oh hey you’re here” Veronica acted surprised she found Liam standing munching aggressively at that poor apple his jaw tensed at the voice.  “Had a good night Ms.Tomlinson” he said bitterly  She took a cookie from the jar.  "Yeah,” she turned around sitting on the kitchens bar taking a bite from her cookie.  “A really. really . good night” she said.  “Are you proud of yourself?, what is your father is going to think if he knew?” He spat at her. “He wont right?” She smiled at him a cold smile  “You wont rat me out wont you Leeyum, you understand right? A young girl needs to have sex every once and a while, yeah” smiling at him innocently.  And his chest was rising and falling, he looks like he wants to kill her.  He surged forward taking her by her thigh wrapping it around his waist kissing her harshly, the harsh kiss turned to a passionate one, he started kissing her neck, “He marked you he fucking..” He pulled her hair back following the hickeys with ones of his own. Veronica was panting, couldn’t say a word.  He then pulled her to stand on her legs then started backing her till they were at the stairs, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him kissing him fervently. 

** 

He actually threw her on the bed and Veronica decided she loves this angry jealous Liam.  He took his clothes off. He brought her to the end of the bed by her ankles and pulled her by the neck kissing her ending the kiss with a bite to her lower lip.  He leaned his forehead to hers  “Vivi” he said in a breathy voice.  "Yeah”.  "I’m going to wreck you” he slid his hand from her neck to the front of her.. HIS shirt.. And tore it.  “Move up the bed” and she did.  While he was pulling her panties that was soaked with precome.  "Wet already for me Vi, he wasn’t enough huh?.. Or was he better than me?” He said moving his hands slowly up and down her cock.  Veronica moaned a “please,Li”.  "Please what” he started moving his hands harder his lips barely touching hers.  She’s trying to catch his lips, but he’s not letting her.  "Please what babe” she moaned at the endearment.  “Fuck me, fuck me Li” she said voice filled with arousal. He pulled back taking the lube from the drawer, slicking two fingers, and he started fingering her with them, she was in a bliss though it burned a little, but she succeeded at getting him jealous, he is punishing her, trying to be rough with her.  He started scissoring her and her breath hitched when he crooked his finger and brushed her prostate.  And he was set on making her go crazy , going from scissoring her to brushing that bundle of nerves. Veronica started whining, speechless. Liam removed his fingers and started slicking his cock, teasing her entrance a bit enjoying her frustration, then he pushed in to the hilt all at once making her throw her head back in a chocked cry of pleasure.  "Does it feel good Vi?” his voice husky.  "Do I fill you better than him?”  
 “Did he make you scream like I do?” She tried to moan a “no.” But it was cut with his thrusts.  He didn’t give her time to answer thrusting hard slow thrusts after each question. Then he stilled inside her. Pressing wet kisses slowly all over her neck and collarbones.  “He is lucky I didn’t kill him" He murmured breathing against her nipple kissing around it, frustrating her a little more. “He’s so fucking lucky Vi” sucking her nipple for merely a second  Veronica choked a sob of arousal her cock flushed red ” please….please” she whimpered.  "Please, Li”   "Tell me you’re mine V,..” He whispered against her cheek. “ Tell me you’re mine babe” “I’m y-yours” trying to breathe evenly but god she’s panting harshly  “Fuck, yes!” She screamed as he started to thrust hard and fast hitting her prostate with each one. They came together, she in a silent cry and his eyes didn’t leave her face taking her lips in a passionate kiss.  He pulled out slowly, and went to bring a cloth cleaning them, her eyes were drooping, he cleaned her softly, she fell asleep, he smiled at her tucking a strand of hair away pecking her lips. He dropped the cloth going back to bed to kip a little maybe?  Louis won’t be waking up for a couple of hours.  
**  
opening his eyes on the sound of knocking on his door.  He sat fast looking at his watch “shit” he whispered.  He went to the door, Veronica stirring on the bed. Opening the door a little it’s Louis Liam stood blocking the view to the room, “hey man” he said to Louis rubbing his eyes.  “Morning, sorry to wake you up, but I just wanted to tell you I’m going to meet them yeah” Louis said to him in a low voice. “Be careful ok? You’re taking your bodyguards with you right?”   "Yeah, yeah sure man.. It’s the first time I’m seeing them.. the Horan’s”  
 “You’re good man, just like anytime ok?” Liam told Louis Louis nodded. “See you in couple of hours” Louis smiled at him  “See you” Liam said back, then he closed the door. He frowned his friend wasn’t like this ever before, he hoped things will go smoothly till the end of the deal.  
He then turned to see Veronica still sleeping, on her back now the sheets barely covering her hipbone. He laid beside her on his side hand tucking his head, the other hovering over her stomach, his fingertip making these feathery touches.  She hitched a breath stirring as she opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her, he hovered over her “morning” he said against her stomach then started kissing her wet kisses all over it she squirmed trying to muffle her giggles “god, Li”.  “Ss-stop!..please”  He stopped, laughing at her “Ticklish ha?”  She pulled him by his shoulders then started tickling him.  And there was nothing. He looked down at her smirking. “You are senseless” she said pouting.  He laughed against her neck then gave her a kiss there. “Come on we need to change and go downstairs I’m starving” He told her. “Shit, what time is it”  
 “Don’t worry, your father left and wont be back till couple of hours”  “Thank god, I need to not fall asleep each time I have sex”  He laughed at her “I guess that would be hard”  She slapped his arm.

** 

When she got out of the bathroom in her panties and Harry’s shirt in hand. “You need to stop ripping my shirts each time we have sex” She said to him “This isn’t yours is it?” He told her in a cold voice.  “It isn’t..” She smiled at him. He already changed, he took the shirt from her and threw it in the bin . She looked at him raising her eyebrows. He went and pulled one of his and helped her wear it.  "Better?” She asked him smiling shyly  "Much better” he was still a bit cold with his tone but he couldn’t keep the satisfied smile when she said “it, is”  He kissed her passionately just for a sec and pulled away taking her hand heading to the door.. He opened it looking right and left, no one is there.  "Come on go change I’ll meet you downstairs” he pecked her lips and as she turned around he slapped her ass.   
Veronica yelped looking back at him surprised “really!!” She whispered  He grinned at her expression.   
He whispered a “Go!”  She said “okaaay, daddy”  She smiled at him and headed to her room.  
He is in so much trouble. She’ll be the reason of his death and her father is the one who’ll kill him.

 

**

 

"Started without me" Veronica says as she sits on the bar stool beside Liam. “Hnnmph” with a full mouth, chewing fast, then swallowing, while Veronica is looking at him amused.  Liam answered “was so hungry babe couldn’t wait after all that exercise this morning, *smirking* open your mouth” he gave her a bite of his toast and jam, smearing her lips a little. They had sex 3 times now, and she is still blushing he can’t believe it, this is endearing!  Liam is amazed by her, so Bold yet so Shy! He held her face close. “I don’t know why I didn’t just eat you out for breakfast, you look sinful *dropping his eyes to her thighs* in those shorts”  She went 50 shades of red. he came closer to her  "soon I promise” kissing her sticky lips clean.  They heard a gasp and turned to the source of the “I’m sorry, I-I I’ll just comeback later” And as fast as Ellie entered, she left. Veronica whispered “shit”  
 “Do you think she’ll tell your father?”   "I don’t think so, she has been working for us for a long time, saw “a lot” but never rat me out” Veronica responded.  "Saw a lot” Liam said in a mock voice. “You’re 17! What the hell did you do in the past few years that was considered..a lot!!!” he mocked again.  "Shut up!” Veronica slapped his arm. “You’ll never know now” smiling smugly.  He’s now standing behind her holding her waist “Come on” he said close to her ear, and she’ll never admit. He makes her hot and bothered with the simplest things like existing!   she ignored him smiling to herself, while eating her breakfast.  "Tell me, baby girl what did you do?”  And Veronica’s eyes popped out, she thanked god that he couldn’t see her face but then.. “Do you like it?” He asks.  "Ah-um..l-like what?” Veronica stammers.  "When I call you baby girl” she can hear his smirk. The bastard he knew she did. Well two can play the game. She wiped her hand and mouth. got off the bar stool and turned to face him. A hand caressing his chest, while the other playing with a strand of her hair. “Yes daddy, I like it” she purred while fluttering her eye lashes.  He held her closer “Fuck” he whispered.  He was going to kiss her. But there was Ellie again, clearing her throat.  And they jumped away from each other “I’m sorry to interrupt again but this time there’s a phone call for you Ms. Tomlinson”  “Good morning Ellie” Liam smiled at her.  "Good morning Mr.Payne” she responded . Ellie looked at Veronica with a knowing look, And Veronica was blushing hard now ” there is a call for you from Mr.Harry Styles”.  And Liam’s jaw tensed.  Veronica thanked her and Ellie nodded and walked away. Veronica went to answer the phone call and Liam just took his cup of coffee and went out to breathe some air.

  **

  “I’ve been calling you for the last 2 hours where the fuck have you been?” Harry scolded her.  “Between his sheets” Veronica grinned  “Like, why do you even have a cell-phone cause…” Harry went silent for a second.  "What?!” He asked with a shriek.  Veronica cackled.  “God I can’t believe it worked” Harry Laughed.  “Yeah it did, God you should’ve seen him, he was furious” Veronica smiled.  “Well you’re welcome” Harry said. Veronica laughed at her friend. “So, Maybe now you can help setting me up with your father” Harry teased her. He always had this crush on him and Veronica knew from a long time even Louis knew!  Veronica Laughed so hard “I don’t think there is hope Harry, Dad didn’t get in a relationship since mom passed away, plus I’m pretty sure he’s straight, sorry babe” Veronica answered him in a sad tone. Harry sighed “Well, what a waste he’s..he’s so fucking hot” Veronica couldn’t help but laugh at her friend.  "sorry, how about this? I’ll set you up with that that fit bartender at Funky Buddha ‘K?” Harry sighed an “Ok”

  **  

Veronica hugged Liam from behind as he was standing outside, he was stiff, then she felt him relax a bit.  "Penny for your thoughts” Veronica said to him. Liam sighed. “What are you two?” Liam asked.  She was confused at first then she said “Me and Harry?”  “Yeah” he turned around.  “We are best friends” she smiled at him.  “Best friends who fuck sometimes?” He said. Bitterly. Veronica laughed at him. "Friends with benefits?” And he frowned.  “Jealous Liam?” Veronica asked him . He stayed silent for couple of seconds  "Yes…the idea of him..anyone! touching you makes me sick!” Liam spat "I don’t know why” he mumbled to himself.  Veronica grinned. She held his face between her hands and placed their foreheads together. “Nothing happened,Li”  
 “What?” Liam asked.  "Last night.. Nothing happened between me and Harry” she said  “But..”  
 “I asked him to.. The hickeys, all of it, it was all an act” she cut him off.  "Well.. Why all that?” Liam said with furrowed eyebrows. Veronica laughed shaking her head.  "To get back at you!”  “What did I do!” Liam said as he held her close. Her head now on his shoulders. “I know she is a whore but you were flirting with her too” Veronica said.  And Liam knew she was talking about Sophia.. “Yeah, I was” Liam answered.  And Veronica bit his shoulder through his t-shirt. Liam laughed. ” Heeey, I was just teasing you, she’s not really my type”   “So if she was..you would go for it?” Veronica moved back looking straight at his eyes raising an eyebrow.  "Mmmm..guess so” he said shrugging.  And she pulled back punching him in the stomach. Liam started laughing capturing her hands in his “babe, come on I’m just messing with you” he told her.   "I don’t like it..” Veronica said and she was serious.  “I had my eyes only on you if you didn’t notice, god babe you were so beautiful last night” Veronica blushed and Liam wanted to kiss her but was afraid of someone seeing them, a hug they can explain but a kiss Nu-uh.   “Let’s go back inside” he told her. They were laughing and they were met by Louis.  "Hello sweetheart, getting along with uncle Payne” Louis said wrapping his daughter under his arm. Veronica was trying so hard not to laugh. Liam wasn’t affected about this at all and she’s thinking how the hell isn’t he!  "Yes just had breakfast with him, I might steal him from you for couple of days I want to know all about your past. Childhood friend? He must know a lot” Veronica said smirking.  Louis chuckled “yeah, he does”.  Liam smiled at his friend.  “Ok, papa I’m going to the movies tonight with some friends then we’ll go have dinner don’t wait for me ok?”  "Ok, just be careful hun” Louis said kissing her cheek.   Veronica went upstairs to get ready. And Louis sat on the couch with Liam.  “Is everything all right?” Liam asked “Yeah, everything is great man”   "Good, so how long till all this ends?”   
“Maybe 1 or 2 weeks I dunno, but not more than a month” Louis answered him.  “It will be fine man don’t worry” Liam comforted him.  Louis smiled at him.  Veronica was coming down the stairs. “Bye papa” She grinned at him. She shouted a “Bye Uncle Leeyum” before the door was shut.  And Liam was now! Really trying not laugh. This is totally inappropriate! This is his friends daughter! But still he can’t seem to let go of her!  That week he tried to he was going mad, having an inner fight, wanting to stay away from her so he can’t have second thoughts. But when she was the one steering away from him and he didn’t get to see her more than a few minutes a day. He just couldn’t handle it. and Harry!  Harry was the straw that broke the camel’s back. When He saw her kissing him he was angry and sad and angry!!!  And what killed him is that he didn’t have the right to be. He wanted to have that right.  He wanted her to be his and only his! And his friend? Louis?  He doesn’t know how he’ll handle that. Though it’s all crazy isn’t it? They know each other for like what? 2 weeks? Maybe less? And he’s attached to her, if it were about sex he wouldn’t have continued what they’re doing, if he didn’t feel that this is going to be something more, Veronica isn’t just a number in the list of people he’ve slept with. Even though it all started with lust. But he’s drawn to her, he wants to know more about her. And he feels it’s the same to her. He hopes so.

   **  

That night Louis excused himself early and went to his room.  Liam was wide awake, waiting for Veronica, he tiptoed to her room when he got bored. He took a look around and found a picture of her when she was young 5 or 6 years old. He smiled at how cute she was, she still is. And he found a lot of Books for Novelists and Poets.. So she likes English Literature.  He saw a huge collection of comics. He liked comics still do. He’s not that old and don’t you dare think that!!  Then he found sketch books, but he didn’t dare to open any. Does she draw? He will ask her about that later..  He heard footsteps and shit! He didn’t get to close the lights, he went behind the door, if it wasn’t Veronica he doesn’t know how is he going to explain the situation. Him shirt less in her room!  The door opened, and Veronica stepped in as soon as he saw it was her he muffled her mouth and shutting the door and locking it at the same time. She screamed and thank god he had his hand on her mouth!  "Shhhhhh, it’s me, it’s me” Liam whispered in her ears.  Her chest was rising and falling. He let go of her and she turned around and punched his chest “you scared the shit out of me” she hissed at him.  He smiled “I’m sorry”.  "What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be the sensible one in all of this, what if my dad sees you?” She said smiling at him.  “I should be, but I was waiting for you, got bored, and decided to take a look around your room” he grinned.  She gasped “Invading my privacy, Mr.Payne!! Where have your morals gone?” Teasing him.   "So, how was the movie?” He asked her as he laid down on her bed hands behind his head.  “Not bad” she said as she hanged her coat and scarf.  "wish I was here with you instead” crawling up the bed till she was straddling him taking off her t-shirt.  “Yeah?” holding her waist.  "You’re more fun” she scratched at his scalp with one hand, the other on his chest, nosing at his jaw.  He held her neck with one hand the other steadying her and kissed her slowly and passionately.  Veronica was grinding on him. And they both moaned at the friction. Liam cupped her ass with both hands, grinding harder Veronica whimpered.  He started sucking on her neck. “Li, I could come like this” she moaned.  "Bet I could make you come untouched in other ways too” he murmured against her neck. Veronica let out a whispered “Fuck”  And they didn’t expect this, There was someone knocking the door.  "Y-yes?” Veronica raised her voice. “It’s me sweetheart” it was her father.  "Shit” she got iff the bed to the mirror trying to erase any evidence of what was happening, or well what was about to happen.  “I know it’s late hun, but can you come to my room I want to talk to you” Louis told her.  "Sure,Papa just give me a minute” Veronica responded.  Liam was behind her he whispered holding her hips “go, I’ll wait a minute then head to my room”  “Ok” she turned around and kissed him. And headed to her fathers bedroom.

 

 

**

 

“Hey dad, is something wrong?” Veronica was worried.  
She sat on the chair in front of his desk.  
“No,no.. Can’t a father have a normal talk with his daughter” he smiled at her.  
“I missed you that’s it..” He told her.  
And Veronica reached her hand to take her father’s .  
“I miss you too”  
“I feel like I’ve been busy a lot and I don’t get to spend enough time with you, and whenever I’m free you’re busy with your friends, or when you’re free I have some business to take care of” Louis continued.  
“Yeah, but like I understand, you know that right Papa?” Veronica said.  
“I know sweetheart” he rubbed her hand with his thumb.  
“I was thinking that we could go to Prague together sometime this month take a break from everything , if you liked?” Louis said.  
“Yeah, sure I miss traveling with you” Veronica smiled.  
“Great! Just be ready any time this month, I just need to take care of some business first”  
“Deal! Actually I’ll start packing tomorrow, it’s been a long time papa we’ll have so much fun” Veronica said with so much enthusiasm.  
“We will” Louis smiled weakly.  
Veronica came around his desk hugging her father and kissing his cheek.  
“Umm..Papa?”  
“Yes sweetheart”  
“What about L..uncle Payne?” She asked.  
“He’s coming with us,too”  
“Cool!” Veronica said and her father laughed  
And said “Yeah it’s cool”  
“Now, I kept you awake long enough, go to sleep” he told her.  
“Ok, Papa good night” kissing his cheek one last time.  
Just when she was opening the door Louis spoke again  
“Oooh yes! One more thing, Liam’s birthday is next Tuesday, I want to throw a surprise party for him”  
“Uh.. That’s a nice idea” Veronica was shocked she didn’t know a thing about him, then when she thinks about it, it makes sense they never talked about themselves, all what they’ve been doing is making out or having sex or making out. And that’s not a bad thing :D.  
“But there’s a problem he hardly gets outta the ho..” Louis said and he was cut off by Veronica.  
“I’ll deal with him” she said grinning.  
Louis laughed “good, problem solved then”

 

**

When Veronica went to her room unfortunately as she expected Liam wasn’t there.  
She decided to take a shower and go to bed.

**

She moved her hand from her neck to her breast tweaking a nipple.  
Moaning as her other hand was moving slowly up and down her cock.  
uh-uh’s where the only thing that was heard in the room.  
She fluttered her eyes open, it was a dream, but the tongue lapping at her hole wasn’t.  
She gasped “Liam”.  
“Good morning babe” he said swirling his tongue still not pushing it against her tight muscle.  
“Wh-what are you doing here, did anybody see uhh.. See you?” Fuck he was giving open mouthed kisses to her hole.  
“Who’s worrying now ha Vivi?” He said grinning from between her legs.  
“Come on babe,turn around, lay on your stomach”  
Veronica turned around. Fuck she was horny!  
He spreaded her cheeks  
He went back kissing her tight puckered hole and went from that to licking a long stripe from her balls to crack.  
Grazing his teeth against her perineum  
Veronica hissed at that “Mmmm, god”  
“Sensitive there babe” he said and the smirk evident in his voice.  
He licked her perineum again and gave it a good suck and Veronica held the sheets tighter.  
Liam went back to her hole this time pointing his tongue and started lapping inside her.  
She shivered as she felt more than heard him humming against her.  
“You taste perfect baby girl”  
Liam started fucking her with his tongue and shove it as far as he could.  
And he heard Veronica mewl in pleasure  
“f-fuck, Li don’t s-sta-stop” She panted.  
He kept fucking her hole with his tongue deeply, till he felt she was close, he then brought a finger and started rubbing up and down against her perineum.  
And Veronica let out a yelp clenching her hole around his tongue and came hardly.  
She kept trying to steady her breathing, and Liam felt smug that he did that to her.  
Kissing inside her thighs he hovered above her, lips kissing her shoulder then whispered “you ok?”  
Veronica turned around under him, her lower lip swollen from biting at it,bed hair, watery eyes. Struggling for a full turn, he chuckled at her.  
she held his face chest still rising and falling. She kissed him passionately.  
“Babe, say something” Liam smiled at her.  
“Tha-that was the best orgasm I’ve had in my life” she panted.  
Liam muffled a laugh against her shoulder.  
“You’re welcome”  
He was still hard and in no time Ellie will come to call her for breakfast.  
She opened his fly and stroked his cock through the denim then pulled it out stroking him slowly he was already close just as she thumbed at his slit he bit into her shoulders muffling his groan as he came.  
“That was quick” Veronica said teasing.  
“Shut up” he said nuzzeling her neck.  
“Your moaning and whimpering could make me cum untouched” he continued and she was blushing hard.  
“You don’t know how sinful you look and sound” kissing her neck.  
A hand on her waist, thumb drawing circles, getting it sticky with his and her cum.  
“Ugh, we need a shower” Veronica says.  
“Is that an ivatation” he teases her.  
Veronica pushes him away with a lopsided grin.  
Heading to the bathroom swaying her hips.  
“Oh you little evil shit” he said it as he tried to catch up with her.  
When he catched her before she closes the door.  
She cackled as he held her against him. They kissed till they got to under the shower head and  
She let the water fall down on them him still in his jeans.  
He doesn’t know how he’ll get to his room like that?  
And he seems not to care!

 

**

They spent their nights making out, talking, she wanted to know more about him.  
And he wanted that too, she can see that.  
Asking her about her littered sketch books, praising her drawing skill.  
He even played 20 questions with her.  
He was sexy and cute, a man but he’s not afraid to let the little boy in him out.  
He can be rough with her in bed and so gentle at the same time, he respects her.  
He’s possessive and she loves that.  
She is, too about him.  
He asked her about her tattoos and knew she never got one without a meaning, each one of them meant something to her.  
She got to know about his love for surfing, comic books and she didn’t expect that, then they had a long long long conversation about comic books.  
She knew he could sing!  
And didn’t sleep that night till he sang softly to her, and she slept listening to him whisper singing - but why should I try to resist when baby I know so well, I’ve got you under my skin- lips forming a smile attached to his neck.

 

**

 

Veronica sneaked out of his bed that night as soon as Liam fell asleep, cause she had to go through some things with Ellie early, very early in the morning for Liam’s birthday.  
He mentioned it -his birthday- to her before he slept, her head tucked in the crook of his neck. After she gave him a blowjob and Veronica doesn’t know why she waited that long to do so! An arm wrapped around her, the other under his head. “I’m turning 41 tomorrow” he said in a hushed voice. She remained silent. “It’s not that I didn’t know about the age gap between us but..” “Liam?”  
 “Yes?” She hovered over him. “I know that you are older than me, and I know where you are going with this so please don’t” Veronica said. “I like you ok! Age is just a number babe”  
 “But..” She cut him off by kissing him. “I like you, I really do, so stop worrying yourself about all this age thing, cause I don’t care about it, and just cuddle me Leeyum!”   
She turnes around and takes his arm to wrap it around her. He kissed her hair and she swears she hears him murmur an “I like you too”

**   

Veronica was panicking she barley slept 3 hours. And she was awakened by a tap to her shoulders. “Ver, Hun come on we have things to go through” Ellie said. “I’m awake, I’m awake” Veronica sat rubbing her eyes.  
She went to the ballroom where there is already men working on everything, well because Veronica changed everything.  She didn’t let her father know anything of what she’s doing for the birthday, when he asks her she only says “everything is taken care of Papa” kissing him and walking away ignoring any farther questions or suggestions.  Harry and Perrie have been a lot of help, Harry knows a lot of great Dj’s, and Perrie was a godsend she helped her in the choices of everything. Specially, specially the dress she was going to wear.    
Her friends teased her about Liam, and how close they’ve gotten in such a short time. Perrie one night, laid on bed on her stomach face tucked on her hands with a dreamy face, said “He’s so sexy, tell me he’s good in bed”  And Veronica blushed hard, she’s usually not with her friends. They talk about sex with hot guys and all.  But Liam is..different!   
“Yeah, V tell us” Harry said smirking.  Veronica sighed. “Is he that good V” Perrie said cackling.  "You have no idea” she said smiling feeling a flutter in her stomach.  "And.. You never will” she grinned at her friends in a teasing manner. At that same night when Perrie went home.  “You know I’ve never seen you so invested in someone this much” Harry said to her.   
“I-I like him…he’s kind you don’t even know, we have some things in common too, he..he’s so good with me, listens to me with interest, we can hold a conversation for hours…. None of the guys I’ve slept before even cuddled when we had sex, let alone hold a conversation with me.” “But what about your father?” Harry asks.   “It’s soon to talk about this” Veronica looks away not meeting his eyes.  “Till we’re sure it’s something more, I… We haven’t talked about what’s between us.”   
“Just be careful Ver, Ok? Don’t fall too quickly don’t.. *he sighed* don’t trust too quickly babe, the guy just got back your father didn’t see him since what? 15 years! Just make sure he’s honest with you and not using you” Harry ends.  Veronica nods. “You understand that I’m saying this cause I care about you” Harry says rubbing her back.  “I know Hazza” she hugged him. “Love you” she said kissing his cheeck.   

**  

When Veronica saw that everything is going as planned and nothing left but the last touches that will be made when she takes Liam out and Ellie takes charge of it, She went to bed to get a bit of sleep she needs it and told Ellie not to wake her for breakfast.  Not even two hours later, she hears a knock on her door. Then the door opens. She groans a “Go away satan”  She hears a chuckle. She hears light footsteps, then the bed dips. Then arms get wrapped around her.  She opens her eyes and looks behind. “Morning beautiful” Liam says. “Mmmm” Veronica smiles and snuggles back to his chest. “Woke up didn’t see you” he whispers. “Had to brush my teeth,and change, but couldn’t go back to yours, heard some footsteps” she said sleepily. Lying to him ugh! She hates that. She has her eyes closed. “Didn’t sleep well?” He asks her. “No” she turns in his arms. “I find it hard now to sleep well that I got used to sleeping in your arms” she says against his neck giving that spot near his birthmark a kiss. he kisses her hair “I would say the same but I can sleep through everything”  Veronica snorts.  “But I surely have the best sleep with you babe” She rolls them over straddling him.  
"Come with me" she tells him. “Where?” He asks.  
 “Go out with me today I- I wanna show you something” she says to him. “Okay, babe. Sure” he smiles.  Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She lays on him hugging him with all of her body. And Liam thinks of how small she is.  
 She sleeps for two hours and Liam did too. When she woke up they were in the same position. Liam was hard.she can feel him against her. And her cock twitched in interest. She didn’t want to have sex with him not before tonight. She even didn’t have sex with him the whole week. She wanted it to feel special on his birthday. Perrie said “he’s going to get it good on his birthday” Veronica slapped her arm pouting.    
She sat, still straddling him hands on his chest she started moving slowly against him. Then she started to move quickly.  Liam moaned, and held her hips, gasping a “fuck”..  And came hardly in his pants, Veronica seconds after him.  They laid there for a couple of minutes in silence. “We need to change, my pants feels weird” Liam said. “Yeah, I’ll meat you down stairs” she told him. He pecked her once twice, and off the bed heading to his room.

  **  

Louis just got back home from a meeting. And Veronica told him that she’s going to kidnap “Uncle Leeyum” today.m And they went out. She told her driver she’s going to drive today. Took the keys and got in the car Liam next to her.  “So, aren’t you telling me where we are going?” Liam said. “Nop!” Grinning at him. “You’ll have to wait and see” she said as she wore her sunglasses.  The drive took 45 minutes. they spent it listening to the radio singing along some of songs.  They pulled up in front of some old building. “We’re here”.   
Getting out of the car, Liam looked around there aren’t any people here.  “Why are we here?” Liam said looking up at the building. She took his hand and started walking towards it. They went to the highest floor the sixth! And as soon as he looked up from the steps so he doesn’t fall, to look around and he was speechless. He dropped her hand and went to take a closer look, taking the details of the graffiti on the walls even the floor. “This-this is amazing!” He said turning around to face her. “You did all of this?” He asked her. She nodded. “God, babe you are so talented”  She blushed. ” It’s nothing just some doodles ..” She said and he cut her off with a “What???” And she cackled. “Come on this is a work of an artist, I’ve seen your sketch books and the drawings were amazing, but this? This a whole new level..” He said and she took his hand, taking him to one of the rooms showing him a wall that looks like a page of a comic book. And he was so amazed by her work. He felt awed that she shared this place with him as she said : “I always come here when I feel a bit off” she told him “this place just means a lot to me, sometimes it’s..it’s hard to say all what I’m feeling so I just come here and draw it away, I always get out of here feeling better than when I got in”   She even took some of her spray cans working with him on a blank space on one of the walls holding his hand showing him how it’s done. “Even when you are holding my hand I still suck” he said to her. She laughed “babe you’re doing fine” “Don’t lie to me” he huffs. “Okay. You suck” Veronica said shrugging. “Heeeey”.    Veronica checked the time on her clock. And read the message she got from Harry that everything is almost done and that people started to arrive.  “Oh. We need to go back”  
 “Ok” Liam said. As soon as they got out of the building he held her hand bringing her towards him. “I had fun, I’m happy you’ve shared this place with me” kissing her lips hard and slow.   

 

**

  She texted Harry that they had arrived.  Ellie opened the door “Mrs.Tomlinson, come quickly” in a panicked voice.  Veronica rushed inside Liam at her toes. They followed her to a door Liam hasn’t seen before and Veronica opened the door of the ballroom.  And the dark room was lit and a loud “Surpriiiiise”  And Liam was indeed surprised.  
Veronica was laughing at his face everyone he knew was there he was engulfed with hugs from Louis and Andy, Josh and every person he knew before, as he was hugging and greeting everyone he looked at Veronica who was smiling at him and all he wants is to kiss her. He walked towards her. “You” he hugged her tight. “Happy birthday babe” Veronica kissed his cheek. When she pulled back she saw her father heading towards them. “Great job V, he didn’t suspect a thing” Louis said to her grinning. “Thank you” she said winking at her father. Liam laughed “yeah didn’t suspect a thing, this is.. Huge, I don’t know how to thank you” he said. “Come on Li, we’re practically brothers” Louis said to him with a pat on his back.  “I’ll go change, you should too Uncle Payne” Veronica said trying so hard not to laugh, she knew Liam felt awkward about her calling him that but she still does. “There is a tux already on your bed” she smiled at him. “Ok, see you in a bit Louis”  And each one of them went on his way.

   **  

Louis started introducing him to some of his freinds as soon as he came down. He was looking for her. And his breathe was caught in his throat, as he saw her entering, every time he thinks she couldn’t look any better she does! A short black dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Veronica in black was  He found himself walking towards her. “What, what are you doing” Veronica said to him.  Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Still he didn’t say a word  “You’re staring” Veronica said while blushing. “May I have this dance?” Liam said. Veronica smiled then nodded.  And he took her by the hand to the center and everyone is watching them as they started swaying. Half way through the song Veronica looked into his eyes “You haven’t said a word” She said smiling.  
 “You don’t know how beautiful you look don’t you?” He told her. She was blushing hard under his gaze. He saw Louis watching them with a smile on his face. When the song ended, he kissed her hand. and Perrie basically grabbed her after. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god” Perrie squealed  “That was totally romantic and sexy, and gosh you look great together”. Veronica’s cheeks was still stained with a blush.

  **    
They spent an hour of dancing, talking.. Then Veronica met Liam by the bar. “Having a good time Mr.Payne” “I am, but not as much of a good time as. When I’m with you” he said smiling. “Meet me at my fathers office in 5” She said then walked away.  

**  

He entered the office glass in hand. “Hey” Veronica said sitting on her fathers desk. He set the glass on the table. “Remind me why haven’t I jumped you yet?” He said smirking. Veronica giggled “because of the 79 person roaming around the house” “Yeah, right” he chuckled.  Resting their foreheads against each other. “You did all of this?” He whispered. “Yeah plus almost 30 worker” she grinned. He smiled. “No one ever done that to me, everything is perfect..” He pulled back locking their eyes “thank you” he kissed her temple. “Thanke me after you get your present” she smirked at him. “And when am I going to get it?” He asked her. She pulled him forward and a “tonight” was whispered to his ears. He was barely holding himself to not take her then and there against her fathers table. “In your room, ok?” She kissed him passionately. And then hopped off the table and went out leaving him hot and bothered.   

**  

She excused herself early, and told her father that she didn’t get much sleep, when he asked her why. She took the things she needed from her room, locked her door then headed to Liam’s room.  She placed the candles and took off her clothes and went to take a shower. She wore her lingerie that she bought specially for tonight. And god she can’t believe she’s doing this, blushing hard, thinking of his reaction to all of this, she laid down waiting for him.

   **

  It had been an hour. She was laying on her stomach, earphones in, listening to music. She didn’t hear the door getting opened and closed.  Liam approached the bed. When she saw a shadow above her, she truned her head quickly to see who it is. Chest rising and falling she let out a deep breath, removing her earphones. “Hey” Liam said. “Hey birthday boy” she smirked. She stood in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him for a deep kiss. “Happy birthday” she said panting against his lips. He pecked her lips, stroking her back. “When am I going to unwrap my gift”  She giggled.  Untying his bow tie, and pulling his jacket off.  “Right after you unwrap this” she blushed.  And she walked to get his gift from the sofa.  Laying his jacket in its place.  “Hope you like it” she gave him what looked like a painting cylinder? He started unwrapping the bow and took it out and unrolled it, and Veronica has to stop making him speechless! he stared at a painting of himself, the first time they met, and he can’t believe she remembers all the details.  he rolled it back in and setteled it beside the bed. And looked at her. “You’ve done a lot of staring tonight” Veronica said shyly. “Say something” she said in a whisper. And she sounded afraid?  He pulled her by her neck, thumb stroking her cheek. “I’m bad with words, and you tend to make speechless most of the time, kitten” Veronica giggled and scrunched her nose. He kissed her,long and slow till they were out of breath. He breathed a “thankyou”. She smiled at him then it turned into a smirk.  She walked backwards till her knees hit the bed and dropped her self propped on her elbows. “Let’s sleep I’m so tired” and faked a yawn. “Not before I unwrap my other gift” Liam smirked. “What other gift?”  
 “You”  “I don’t know what you’re talking about Leeyum”  And he pulled her by her ankles and she shrieked a giggle. Spreading her leg he started kissing her and she started to unbutton his shirt. He threw it on the floor soon his pants too. He took her heels off caressing her leg. He started kissing his way up her leg till he got to the top of her stocking and flicked it open, then pulling it off with his teeth, Veronica was too aroused, breathing heavily, as she watches him doing the same thing to her other leg. He kissed his way back up, giving special attention to her navel. “Ah, s-stop teasing me” Veronica panted, he was driving her mad. He went to hover over her, lips almost touching “I don’t know what you’re talking about” He said proud of himself. Veronica groaned. “Leeyum” trying to kiss him but he pulls his face away, smiling down at her. She wraps her legs around his waist and turns them around straddling him. He grins up at her. “Stop teasing me, I want you” Veronica murmured against his jaw. Littering kisses along his chest. He pulled her back up kissing her, helping her to take off her bra. Cupping her breasts, he flicked his tongue on one of her nipples, sucking it, as he twisted the other. She moaned and started rubbing herself on him, her breath hitched at the friction. He flipped them over. “Gonna make you feel good baby” he said against her ears as he palmed at her covered cock. She whimpered a “fuck me, Leeyum” pushing her self up to help him take off her panties. he took his boxers too. And went back to kiss her holding her by the neck, taking their cocks by the other, and jacking them off torturely slowly. gasping against his lips she lifts her self up and tries to fuck his fist.  
He goes to grab the lube and scooted down between her legs. Kissing, licking and biting her leaving marks all over her thighs. she feels him probing her hole with wet fingers smearing the lube. And then gently pressed a finger to her entrance, pushing it in and out, then when he felt she’s relaxed he pushed two fingers, Veronica was whimpering, spreading her legs wider. He needed to stretch her more, he licked her cock from base to the tip and swallowed the head sucking it as he pushed a third finger  Making her gasp a “Liam” arching her back as she grabbed his hair. When he thought she was stretched enough he kissd her navel, sitting to slick his cock, Veronica’s body glistening with sweat, eyes blown wide, lips puffed from biting her moans.  Liam bended her legs and pushed in her slowly, he watched her eyes close, and her breath catch in her throat, her nails digging his back. He stayed still for a minute. “Tell me when you are ready” he said against her mouth. She nodded that she was ready and he took her mouth in a deep kiss. He pulled out almost all the way, then pushed back in.  After couple of slow thrusts he picked up his pace, balls slapping her ass Just when he felt she was close he pulled out and she whined “Nononono, I-ah..” She choked a sob of pleasure. “Shhhhh, I’ll take care of you” he dropped her legs and took her hand in his, kissing her lips as he pushed in again swallowing her moans, he held her hip with one hand to stop her from metting his slow pace, letting her feel every inch of him.  “P-please, let me…let me come” she begged him after couple of thrusts. And he took both of her hands in his picking up his pace, head buried in her neck, he was hitting her prostate with each and every thrust, and she came with a bite to his shoulder to muffle her scream. And he kept thrusting till he came, and Veronica was whimpering from over sensitivity. He pulled out gently and turned them to their sides so they are looking at each other.  Veronica’s eyes was drooping. “This was the best birthday I have ever had, and it’s all thanks to you baby girl” he smiled at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I-i was afraid of how you’ll react to..this,” she looked around the room. “I was afraid you’ll think it’s too much..” She said sleepily and hesitantly. He pulled her against his chest and held her tight.  “I didn’t” he cut her off and she let out a sigh of relief.

  **

  -Every kiss, every hug..seems to act just like a drug, You’re getting to be a habit with me- 

Liam sang in a low voice as he stroked her back with a finger. She was laying on her stomach hugging her pillow, face his way.  She blinked slowly, like she is trying to focus, then her face broke to a huge smile. She turned so she was laying on her side like him a hand still under the pillow the other one stifling a yawn then dropped on the pillow.   He pushed her on her back, laying his head on her stomach.    
\- let me stay in your arms, I’m addicted to your charms, you’re getting to be a habit with me- she ran her fingers through his hair,  After couple of minutes of silence, he continued with lower voice.  
 -Oh, I can’t break away, I must have you everyday- he felt her giggle more than heard it  
 -As regularly as coffee or tea, you’ve got me in your clutches and I..-  he kissed her stomach,  
 -can’t get free-  He kissed his way up till he was hovering over her lips.  
 -you’re getting to be a habit with me-  Veronica pulled him down and hugged him and he was surprised “babe I’m going to crush you”, and turned them around so she was laying on him. “Let me guess Frank Sinatra?” She said in a teasing voice. “Yeah” he chuckled. “I need to listen to him more he has some great songs” she says smiling. “Or you have a great taste in choosing them” “I do” he says back. And she pinches his thigh.  
 “Heeeey” And she giggles.  “Leeyum?”  
 “Hmm?”  
 “Did my dad tell you about Prague?”  “Yeah, just yesterday..Why are you asking?” She ask hesitantly “Y-you are coming right?”  
 “Yes, sure babe” he held her closer to him if that even possible kissing her shoulder.  He remembers exactly what Louis told him, the exchange is due in 10 days and just the day before they’ll leave to Prague, Louis doesn’t want her to be in the country till everything ends, he just can’t deal with the idea of something going wrong while she’s here. He heard a lot about the Horan’s and he won’t risk his daughters life because of a stupid deal!

 

**

 

Days went by fast between spending nights watching movies or talking while Veronica drew him.  
Till Veronica’s door was knocked and her father entered smiling that morning and told her that they’ll leave after 3 hours.  
“Mm, well.. Ok I’m ready I guess” Veronica said.  
Louis kissed her temple.

**

Veronica was so excited and listing the places she’d love to go to while they walked to their private jet.  
Liam was trying to hold his huge smile, the fond was showing no matter how hard he tried.  
And Louis had this lost look.  
He was thinking about Veronica’s reaction, that he won’t be going and how it’ll break her heart.

When they were going in Louis got a call from one of his men and he excused himself to take it. After couple of minutes he went back inside and took his briefcase and apologized to his daughter.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart, but something came up, I’ll join you as soon as I finish” kissing her cheek like he is in a hurry.  
“W-we can wait for you till you’re done papa so we can go together”  
“No, babe. Go. Have fun, I’ll be there in a day or two, don’t worry.” He said as he patted Liam’s shoulder.  
“See you buddy”

**

Veronica well wasn’t exactly sad but confused a bit?  
Well.. Whatever she thought.

**

In no time they arrived there.  
And Veronica took Liam’s hand as soon as they left their loggage in their rooms at the hotel.

“Hey,hey” he stopped bringing her flush against him, kissing her lips once.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Out” she grinned.  
“I know we’re going out but where to?” He asked.  
“Plus I was planning to rest a bit” he said.  
Veronica snorted a laugh “can’t keep up with me old guy?” Teasing him.  
He brought her closer to him if that even possible tightened his hold on her waist.  
“You know I can..” Pulling her hair back to get her to look at him “don’t you Vivi?” He said against her jaw.  
A “yes” was barley heard like she lost her voice.  
With a satisfied smile he pulled back and pulled her and headed out of the door.  
“So where to?”  
Veronica answered after she gulped “uhm..I wanted us to have dinner in this restaurant then go to Charles Bridge, thought we can get back early to..rest” she smiled up at him while they walked outta the hotel.  
He smiled back.

**

They were at the bridge it was beautiful at night.  
“I used to always end every night of us being here by coming to this bridge” she said.  
Liam looked at her smiling.  
“It’s not crowded at night and I just lose myself, if Paddy doesn’t tell me that he got tired I wouldn’t have gone back to our hotel till sunrise” she laughes at that.  
“Is he good with you?”  
“Paddy? Oh god the best! I’ve known him all my life, is like another father to me” she answered him looking at the lights reflecting in the water.  
He pulled her back against his chest ” I thought I was your second father?” she shrieked a laugh.  
“Oh daddy that’s something else” she said while she laughed.  
He rested his head on her shoulder.

This was nice he thought. He can get used to this, he.  
He have never felt this comfortable with someone that he wished it’ll never end.  
He didn’t have a serious relationship since he was young. Which was actually one and it ended badly. He could spent months with someone but he wouldn’t call it a relationship, he never wanted to commit. And the last couple of years he found that tourists was his best choice for him to cut the awkwardness when they separate their ways.  
He never wants this to end.  
God he have been thinking about this a lot. Veronica doesn’t know that he’ll go back to Hawaii. For good.  
He, and for the first time didn’t want to.

A 17 years old amazing girl, who opened up to him, trusted him, and loved him? Well he knows he does, he loves her.  
It’s soon to say that right? It’s barley 2 months that they’ve known each other.  
But he can’t help but think of that word. Love. Everytime he looked at her since his birthday.

He fell for her.

She turned to look up at him.  
“Lost in your thoughts?” she smiled up at him.  
he smiled back at her and he looked at her in a way she didn’t see before.  
He brushed her cheek with his thumb.  
“yeah.. A bit”  
He then pulled her in a hug.  
She was surprised but hugged him as hard. She felt like there is something has changed.  
In a good way she thought while she hugged him, she smiled, definitely in a good way.

**

When they went back to the hotel he was kissing her gently, taking off her clothes slowly, like they had all the time in the world.  
He didn’t tease her but he made her have 3 amazing orgasms that as soon as she got her breathing back to normal she fell in a deep sleep.

 

**

When she woke up, she stretched her arms above her head eyes closed with a huge smile she couldn’t suppress.  
The night before was more than amazing.

He wasn’t in bed, she saw him out on the porch, speaking on his cell.

He entered back. “You woke up” he smiled and went to sit on her side giving her a peck.  
“D’ ya sleep good?” He asked, she hummed her answer head on his lap.  
“I was talking to your father. He’ll be here tonight..”  
She hummed again.  
He smiled  
“So I was thinking we have time we can go to that museum you told me about, then have lunch and get back here change to head to the airport and surprise your father”  
She lifted her head, to look at the digital clock. “God I slept that long” she groaned but he can hear the smile on her face while she was groaning.  
He laughed.  
“I don’t know why you’re surprised, I didn’t let you sleep till you were satisfied now didn’t I?” He said grinning.  
“Yes you did. You smug bastard” and he laughed and leaned to kiss her.  
“three times, that was new, no wonder I slept this long” she smiled shyly.  
She stood up but he grabbed her back and pinned her to the bed.  
“How about a round before we go out” he said eyes dark, and she can feel his. Erection through his boxer.  
She started pulling his boxers down while kissing him.  
It was hurried he lubed his cock and lined himself to her entrance and started thrusting slowly till he picked up his pace and he was thrusting fast and hard with every push Veronica slipped back a little on the sheets, till her head was hanging of the bed and she was moaning, he thrusted one more and she slipped slowly he stilled for a second “you, ok?” making sure she doesn’t get hurt, “god yes just move” he started thrusting and she was laughing till he started hitting her prostate.  
And with a couple more thrusts she came hard between them and he pulled out, he knew she was too sensitive.  
She was on the floor taking her breath back.  
Legs spread up on bed. “Wow” he was on his his knees on bed looking down at her grinning. Still hard.  
“but you didn’t finish” she smiled lazily at him.  
“Come on let’s have a shower” and lifted her and carried her to the bathroom.

After a mind blowing blow job, they were ready and as soon as Veronica opened the door, Liam was taking his cell.  
She was pushed back to the room by someone and Liam shouted “What the Fuck! Who are you”  
“It doesn’t matter who am I, just sit down and everything will run smoothly” the man said holding a gun.

**

“It, it’s Paul” Veronica whispered to Liam.  
“Who?”  
“Paul, he worked with my father but left when I was 13”  
“Did you know why he left?”  
“He was really close to my father but I didn’t know why he left”

“If you want money I’ll give you what you want” Paul shook his head with a sarcastic smile.

He was talking on his cell.  
Liam only could here some of it - yes I got them and something about Louis then he heard Horan’s ?!!

Oh shit! He wasn’t here for money, he’s here for Veronica.

**

Louis was in the storage room in one of his many shops in town.  
Mr.Horan, his son and many of his men came through the door.

“Hope you got everything we’ve asked for Mr.Tomlinson”

“Not even a Hello Niall” Louis said then turned his gaze to his father “I thought you’ve raised your child better than this Mr.Horan”

“Just answer him Mr.Tomlinson” Louis felt something was wrong.

“Yeah everything, see for yourself. Plus since when did I cheat anyone?” Louis said.

“Are you sure? Mr.Tomlinson” Mr.Horans voice was higher an octave.

“I’m fucking sure! What the hell is going on?” He lost his temper.

“I hate it when I get lied to Mr.Tomlinson.”

“I didn’t..”

Mr.Horan cut him off “And I fucking hate it when someone plays games with me.”

“I am not playing games! What makes you say that? Check all of the boxes everything is there!!!!”

Mr.Horan held his eyes.  
“I am I a man of my word Mr.Horan!” Louis said.

“Then why did you prepare your private jet.  
And sent your daughter before you?” Louis panicked for a second at the mention of his daughter.  
Then he said  
“You are a father too Mr horan.. I guess you would understand when you have deals like this it’s dangerous to let them around, you never know what the other part of the deal is going to act”

“Yeah, right…” Then he continued  
“I am capable of lots of things Mr.Tomlinson and I’ve killed before and willing to kill anyone who is a threat to me or thinks about cheating me” he smiled coldly.  
“but I’m never going to take out my rage on a kid, if anything went wrong I’d kill you and the men who’ve helped you” he said in a cold voice.

**

“You work for the Horan’s don’t you?” Liam said to him. Veronica looked at him confused.  
“I thought you figured that out since I got in Mr.Payne, but it seems you’ve been distracted a lot and didn’t do the job right” Paul answered.

“What job?” Veronica asked Liam.

“Keeping an eye on you” Paul said smirking.  
“I don’t understand, Keeping an eye on me?” She asked glancing at Liam.

He continued “what would Louis think if he knew you screwed the only thing he asked you to take care of” he chuckled at the double meaning.  
“Hey, hey Mr.Payne don’t frown now nothing bad is gonna happen, this is just a protocol till the deal ends and everything will go back to normal and you’ll leave safely back to Hawaii”

Deal? She was Liam’s job? Her father asked him to do it? And Liam will leave wasn’t he settling here?

Veronica got really angry, sad and confused.  
Then she turned to Liam searching his eyes.  
“Is it true?” She asked him.  
“Babe j..” She cut him off “is it true?” She raised her voice.  
“Yes. Yes it’s true” he answered looking straight at her eyes.

She stood up.  
“Hey where are you going?” Paul said  
“Don’t fucking worry just the porch, I need some air” her voice cracked at the end. She took her cell out of her jacket and threw it on the bed  
“Vivi..” Liam started.  
“Don’t Liam, just don’t” she walked to the porch not looking back voice choked.

**

“Well everything seems good..” Mr.Horan stood up.  
Dialed someones number and said “Release them”  
Then looked at Louis and said “It’s a pleasure to deal with you Mr.Tomlinson, hope to deal with you again”

“I’m afraid this is my last one” he answered in a clipped voice.

Mr.Horan nodded at him and  
“Let’s go boys”  
His men started to picking the boxes, and Louis went to the office and called his daughter. no answer.  
He called again. No answer either.  
He called Liam.  
“Liam did anything happen?”  
“One of Horan’s men was here he held us till your deal ended”  
“Fuck, are you and Veronica alright?”  
“Yeah, man”  
“Why isn’t she answering her phone?”  
“She left it behind, she went out, she was ferious I was about to go after her when you called”  
“Liam please make sure she’s safe and doesn’t do something stupid”  
“Don’t worry, I think I know where she went”

**

He saw her lost in her thoughts and she’s been crying?  
“Vivi”  
“What are you doing here Liam? didn’t you finish your job?” She said wiping at her eyes.  
She started to walk.  
And he walked with her.  
“Please let me explain”  
she stopped  
“Explain what Liam? Everything is clear, you were making your time count spending it fooling around with me, and god *she chocked* and I-i wondered why didn’t you label us. Sure you were leaving! I can’t believe it I actually thought you felt something for me”

Her eyes were tearing. “I d-..” She cut him off “No, don’t talk to me, don’t follow me! I don’t want to see you ever again” and she walked away.

Liam wanted to tell her he loves her, but what after that!

He was still struggling to make a decision if he’ll stay or leave.  
He was thinking about Louis’s reaction if he knew.

And he never have been a coward, till this moment. And he hated himself for that.  
He decided to leave all of this behind.

 

** 

 

Louis arrived at the hotel, and when he entered his room he found a sleeping Veronica on his bed.  
He went and sat beside her kissed her cheek. She started blinking slowly waking up.  
“Papa?” She said as she sat her self up  
“Hey sweetheart” he gave her a weak smile.  
“I guess I have a lot of explaining to do”  
she nodded.

He started telling her about his business and how he lost her mother because of it.  
How her mother didn’t want her to know about all of this, and how she wanted her to have a normal life.  
He told her how he stopped getting himself in dangerous deals and kept his business on smaller ones.  
But this one as it was small but with one of the most dangerous families.  
And told her all about Liam. How he had to bring him here even though they didn’t see each other in years, Liam kept his promise that when ever Louis needed him he’ll be by his side, he trusted Liam more than anyone.  
He apologized to her and asked her to forgive him for letting her go through this.  
She hugged him really hard.  
She cried, not because what her father told her about his business or her mother.  
No.  
She cried because maybe she was wrong for shutting Liam out and not let him explain.

 

**

Liam was about to get out of his room and head to the airport.  
Louis met him by the door as he was heading out.  
Hugged him “you going back to Hawaii now?” Louis asked him.  
“Yeah, yeah man I told you as soon as I’m done I’m going back” he smiled at him weakly.  
“H-how’s Veronica doing?” He asked hesitantly.  
“She’s fine, told her everything took it well”  
“Good” Liam said nodding.  
Would you give this to her.  
He handed him a letter.  
“Sure” he hugged him again.  
“I guess I’ll see you soon?” Louis said.  
“If you ever came to Hawaii” Liam smiled at him.  
Then he headed to the elevator.

**

Louis gave her the letter and she was still mad she didn’t know if she was mad at herself or at Liam or because of the whole situation her feelings were all over the place she just threw it with her clothes.  
“Papa can we go home?” She asked her father.  
“Anything you want sweetheart”.

 

**

When they went back after couple of days she told her father she’s going to sleep at Perrie’s for couple of nights  
Louis was worried about her she was so sad.

After a whole day of crying till she slept when she woke up the next morning.  
She finally told her friends what happened.  
“I-I don’t even know if he really was just using me, my father trusts him with his life, and and I didn’t give him a chance to speak, he looked really sad when I walked away *sniffing* but he didn’t follow me didn’t. Didn’t stop me from leaving him, and just wrote me a lett..” She stopped and sat her self up. “The letter I didn’t read it” she said.  
Wiping at her tears, she walked to her suitcase and took it.

She started opening it looking at Harry and Perrie nervous.

“Go on” Perrie said to her.  
She read it silently.

” I know what you thought when you first got this, who in this day writes a letter.  
Well, I thought it was the best way for me to write what I feel plus I’m old. Fashioned.  
*she smiled*

Vivi I know this whole thing is confusing, but I didn’t mean for this to be this way.  
When we first got together at the bar it was a coincidence, non of it was planned.  
And it was the best coincidence in my life!  
God you looked so beautiful that night, spontaneous and so full with energy, that you didn’t even give a chance to ask you for your number you kissed me and drove away!  
I was surprised when I saw you at dinner when I first met Louis. But relieved at the same time that my mysterious girl is non other than my friends daughter.  
Which when I thought about it was bad really bad!  
But with time I didn’t care.  
I liked you since I met you, and with every minute I spent with you and got to know you better I started to fall for you without even knowing.  
I feel for you.  
don’t ever think for a second that I didn’t care for you!  
I just wanted you to know that what was between us matters and I know you didn’t want me to talk to you but I had to tell you this.  
I didn’t think I’ll do this with a stupid letter but here I am.

I love you.

She chocked a sob.  
Harry and Perrie were looking at her expectingly.  
“He said that he loves me, and.. I-I gotta see him” she told them.

“But how and your father?” Perrie said.  
“I don’t know I guess I’ll have to tell him”.

**

When she first told Louis “Me and Liam *she blushed* we..” He cut her off “I know”  
“..re, what?” She looked at her father.  
“I said I know. I am not stupid you know, I see the way you look at each other.” He finally broke into a smile.  
“Since when!”  
“That charity event we’ve attended, I never saw Liam look at anyone like this”  
“Papa I need to see him, I- I think I love him” “you think?” He raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Actually I’m pretty sure” she smiled shyly  
“Well I’ve always wanted to go to Hawaii”.  
“Really!” Veronica had this huge smile.  
“Really sweetheart” she kissed his cheek and hugged him.

 

**

Liam as always spent his day at the beach surfing, swimming, chatting with some of his friends. Till sunset.

He was just getting out of the water, the waves were good today.  
And he was lost in his thoughts. He didn’t see that someone was walking with him on his left.  
“It was stupid” Veronica stated.  
And he stopped in his tracks. And looked to his left.

He didn’t believe she was here that he dropped his surfing board, Veronica blushed  
And tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Telling me that you love me with a letter, I mean” she smiled up at him.  
He smiled back and got closer to her he lifted her and she went and held his neck as he kissed her, “I’m so sorry” he said  
“Shhhh, it doesn’t matter” Veronica said smiling.  
“I love you, I love you so much” he said kissing her again.  
“And I love you” and Liam’s face broke into a huge smile.  
He placed her back on her feet.  
“Did you come here alone?”  
“No my father came along” she grinned at him.  
“Does he..”  
“Know? yeah knew for a long time actually”  
Liam’s eyes popped. “What? Well where is he? And was he ok with it?”

“I am” he heard a voice behind him and he jumped.  
“But break her heart and I’ll break your neck childhood friend or not, kapeesh?”  
Then he grabbed him in a bone crushing hug.

And not even two weeks later he was back in England.  
Buying a house, starting a new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumbler is : Ziamsession


End file.
